Diary
by Ronin1999
Summary: Gumball never wrote a diary up to this point and it may as well be his last one. (Oneshot)


**Hello there, dear reader. I thought that I could try something small and see if I'm good at writing a horror story.**

 **If anyone has suggestion for improvements or costructive critisism I'll be more than happy to hear it.**

 **Anyway: I do not own ,The amazing world of Gumball'**

* * *

Day 2

I never believed, that I would ever write a diary, but since I'm stuck in this mess and because I have nothing else to do, I thought it wouldn't hurt. My name is Gumball Christopher Watterson and this is how everything started. I woke up on Monday like usual and was about to go to school. Until I realised something off. Neither my brother Darwin, my sister Anais nor my parents where anywhere in my home. Which was strange, because we always eat breakfast together. But they where nowhere to be found. I just thought that they all left earlier this morning and therefore I went on with my usual routine. I ate some cereals and waited outside my house for the bus. It felt like forever, but the bus didn't came. Believing that I missed the bus I started to run my way to school. The last thing I wanted at that moment was to receive detention for coming late. But that's where it got super weird. On my way to junior high I realised that I haven't seen anybody. No one on the sidewalks, no cars driving on the streets, there where cars parking on the sides of the streets, but with nobody occupying them. Also the traffic lights didn't function. It was like a ghost town. School was no different. No a single person.

I thought that maybe there was some holiday and that was why I saw no one, or that a nuclear war broke out and everyone was hiding in shelters. But could not be the case. Wherever I went, I found nobody. No people, no air raid sirens or any signs that anyone had to leave quickly. Needless to say, I was completely confused, even to this moment I still am. I went home and stayed there for the rest of the day and hoped that everything would be back to normal. I fell asleep pretty early, don't know when, somewhere around eight pm, because I was too exhausted of this day.

The next morning was the same as the first one. No one was to find here in Elmore. I checked the police station, but no success. Empty as every other building. Calling someone from my phone had the same result. All telephones are not working or have no signal, same thing with the internet. Later I discovered, that there is no electricity in the entire town. So no internet, television or lights...great. Fortunately batteries are still working, so I can still use flashlight, if I need them

This afternoon I saw my notebook and thought, that I could at least write all of this down, which obviously as you can see I did. Tomorrow I will try to find out more, but for now I will try to get some sleep.

Day 3

Today was the same as the previous two. Alone in Elmore. I've been looking around in my neighborhood. Most door where looked, but I just opened them with a crowbar, I found in my basement. Apart from it's missing dwellers, none of them showed anything unusual. The only thing I found, was some food I and something to drink. I have yet to find an explanation to all of this. Where is Anais, if you need her?

Day 5

Another day, another search. This time I tried to find something useful. At the police station I hoped to get my hands on some of their equipment. Apart from a hunting knife and a police club there was nothing I could really make use of. Unfortunately all the guns where in a locked vault. Well lucky me.

Day 8

Last night I could have sworn that I could hear a scream. I woke up at 3:48 am after I was awakened by a scream. The nights are unlike anything I've ever seen. With the street lanterns off it was dark enough, but not even the stars and the moon can be seen in the sky. Everything is just darkness. My flashlight gave me enough light to see the sidewalk on the other side of my house but I found nobody. At this point I don't know if I even want to see anyone. I hope I was just a dream.

Day 9

Since I've been stuck here for over a week now, I thought I could have some fun to keep myself sane.

I went to a go-kart track and ,,borrowed" one of the karts. Was quiet cool to speed through the streets.

How would stop me anyway? My rampage took me through my school, the neighborhood and lastly the mall. And it was there, where my fun ended at once. As I was smashing through the doors in the corridors, I just got the glimpse of someone disappearing behind a corner. I went after, but to only store the corridor led to was empty of people. I checked every corner, but found nothing. Maybe I it was just an optical illusion or something. Yes, that must be it.

Day 11

This is creeping me out. I see no one during the day, but I could swear that I can just barely hear footsteps at night, outside my home. But when I check, there is nothing. Am I losing it?

Day 17

What is going on here? When I went home this afternoon is saw that the front door of my house had scratches on it and big ones on top of that. Did it happened when I was away? Or did it happened last night and I just didn't noticed it?

Day 21

It official, I'm loosing my mind. Whenever I go outside I can hear footsteps behind me, every now and then. But no matter how often I turn around, there is nobody. I'm all alone...alone...alone. Right?

Day 29

During the night I wake up by a terrifying scream outside my home. Every time it happens I keeps me up all night. It's useless how hard I try to fall back to sleep. I just sit there in my bed with fear and wait until the sun rises again. At least I'm safe during the day. At least I hope so.

Day 38

It keeps getting worse. The footsteps are louder and more of them. And I can even hear this scream during the day. When it happens it run away as fast as I can, but I don't think that's enough. There is no place for me to be safe, I know that. Why me...why?

Day ?

I just woke up after I heard that horrible scream again, but this one didn't came from the outside. It came from downstairs. I'm scared.

Day ?

It's been a week since, that thing was inside my house. I'm all alone, some of the food that I collect everyday starts to disappear over night. I have no family or friends to help me. No that's not true. You are still my friend right my dear diary? You would never let me down, right?

Day ?

YOU STUPID DIARY. I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU. YOUR NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF GARBADE.

Day ?

...no escape...

Day ?

I'm in hell. This has to be it. I have to be in hell. It has to be months, since this all began. I don't know what I have done, to deserve this. I have no food and no water. The hunger and thirst is unbearable, but it just doesn't finish me of. I tried to end it. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife I could find. I no longer feared death at that moment. Al I wanted is to die, to end this horrible nightmare. I hesitated for a second until I did it. The pain was unbelievable, when I stabbed myself through my chest, right into my heart. Blood flowed down my sweater. I screamed, but I just did not died. I stabbed myself over and over again, but I'm still here, just like the pain.

Oh god...I can hear the scream again. It's right outside my room...I can hear it's slow and heavy breathing...it's opening the door...

* * *

 **Well thats it. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any form of critisism, please fell free to tell me.**


End file.
